It's a Big Time Rush Crush!
by foreverarusher
Summary: Maigen Parker is just a normal teenage girl with a dream. Then her life gets turned upside down when she's flown out to L.A. to work with Stephen Kramer - Big Time Rush's producer! Follow her through the ups and downs of her new life. (Real life names, not the TV show.)
1. Chapter 1

_ You're beautiful,_

_Every little piece, love,_

_Don't ya know,_

_You're really gonna be someone,_

_Ask anyone._

_When you find,_

_Everything you looked for,_

_I hope your love_

_Brings you back to my door._

_Oh, but if it don't,_

_Stay beautiful._

As I finished the song, I was pushed off the stage by roars of applause. People were clapping, whistling, and cheering. I grinned and walked offstage.

After everybody was done singing, the emcee walked on the stage. "Thank-you all for coming to our 'Find Talent, Talent Show!' We've definitely seen a lot of good singers here tonight. Now, for the judges' scores and their reasons… Maigen Parker, will you join me on the stage, please?"

I walked out to whispers of "good luck!" From all the other contestants. I was feeling confident because of the crowd's reactions to my singing. I didn't think I'd win, but I thought my scores would be pretty good.

The crowd started cheering once more as I walked out, and the emcee quieted them down. "I have the judges' results right here. Judge #1…" he paused and glanced at the card. "One. Judge #2… One. Judge #3… Two."

The crowd booed with their disapproval, and I was shocked. The ratings were one through ten, one being the worst and ten being the best. "What?" I sputtered, unable to say more.

"Um… their reasoning for these scores…" he said, fumbling through his papers. "Is… too much confidence, and no talent. I'm sorry Maigen, better luck next time."

Now, let's back up and I'll fill you in a little bit on this talent show. A whole bunch of record label agents were there to try find new talent for their studios. To my knowledge, they were the only semi-famous people there.

Then suddenly, a guy ran on the stage and faced the judges. From what I could see, he had short blonde hair and possibly green eyes. He looked kind of familiar, but it wasn't until he talked that it hit me. "No talent?! No talent?! You're the ones with no talent! You haven't had a hit in ten years!"

It was one of the most popular lines of our time. He was quoting his own character from the hit TV show "Big Time Rush." It was Kendall Schmidt! What was he doing there?!

I had always been a HUGE fan of BTR (as I'll now call Big Time Rush), and I had dreamed of meeting them. But when I pictured that fateful day, I had never pictured Kendall would be defending me from judges!

Still, the judges refused to change their scores, and Kendall finally gave up. Defeated, I slowly walked off the stage. Backstage it was silent, and nobody could believe the scores I had gotten.

After the show was over, I walked out into the crowd, hoping everybody would be congratulating the winner and not noticing me. Once I walked out, there were tons of flashes of cameras and people saying "Maigen! Maigen! Maigen!" Repeatedly.

"Calm down!" I cried, shielding my eyes from the cameras. "There's no way I'm going to be able to talk to ANYONE with everyone talking at once!"

They eventually calmed down and the cameras stopped flashing. One agent came up to me and said "Maigen, I'm Dennis Smith. I'd like…"

That was as far as he got before someone shoved him out of the way. "You were awesome Maigen, and I think…"

Yet again, someone shoved him out of the way. "Maigen, I'd like you to come record at my studio."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. The judges gave me all one's and two's, and now all of you want me to come record?! How does that work out?" I shook my head. "Listen, I'm kind of upset right now. Do I really have to deal with this?"

"Of course not!" All the agents said at different times, like a broken record. "Just take this." They all handed me their "cards" and walked away.

I really wasn't paying attention at who was handing me cards. Instead, I was looking at BTR. They were standing there with girls crowding around them, taking pictures and handing out autographs.

I looked back down, and business card after business card was thrown into my hand. After a few minutes, a folded up piece of lined paper was in my hand. It was different than all the other ones, so I fumbled to grab it and unfold it. In messy handwriting, it said, 'Look up.'

Confused, I looked up and saw Kendall standing there. I smiled. "Hey… I never got a chance to thank you for defending me. So, thanks."

He looked down at me and I smiled up at him again. "Yeah…" he agreed. We stood like that for a minute, not breaking eye contact.

"Excuse me!" A big burly guy pushed Kendall out of the way. "Move, dog. I'm Stephen Kramer. You were awesome." He held out his hand, and was enunciating his words weirdly. "Come record at my studio?"

"I have like twenty other studios who want me to record with them. Just give me your card." I shook my head with a sigh. "I have a big decision to make, okay?"

He handed me his card and walked away. When I looked up, Kendall was still standing there. "Listen, I know it's a big choice. If I were to say what I thought, I'd say go with Stephen."

"Well, you kind of just said what you thought, now didn't you?" I laughed. "But you record with him. That's why you're saying it. You want to be 'true' to your agent."

He laughed. "Well, I did a LOT of research, and Stephen is pretty much the best in the business – and he knows it. You look like the girl who can take a lot of crap. If you can take crap, then you'll be able to take Stephen. He may not be the nicest, but it definitely pays off in the long run."

I looked up at him. "When you say 'crap'… you're talking about how he calls you dogs, aren't you? Or are you talking about something else?"

"You guessed it. Of course, there's other things, but there's 'relationship problems' in every relationship, right?" he laughed.

"Kendall, let's go!" Logan called, then walked up to us. "Hey, great singing tonight! Congrats on all the recording options." He lowered his voice. "I couldn't help but overhear you two talking about Stephen?"

"Yeah, we were." Kendall sighed. "Well, I guess that's my cue. I'll see you soon if you choose to record with Stephen. If not, call me sometime, okay? Big Time Rush would love to hang out!" I handed him my phone, and he put his number in it.

That night when I got home, I ran in the front door. "MOM! MOM!" I cried, racing around until I found her in the living room. "You'll never believe what happened!"

She turned her attention from the TV, and looked at me. "What is it? Did you win?" she turned off the TV and settled back in the couch to talk to me.

"Well, yes and no." I admitted. "I had the lowest scores, but all the agents thought I was awesome, and they all want me to record with them!"

"That's great!" My mom's eyes got a little misty. "Man… you're leaving home already? You're only sixteen. My little blue-eyed, brown-haired baby is all grown up."

"Mom!" I cried, my cheeks getting hot. "I know it's a little earlier than expected, but I just can't let this opportunity go by. Also, that's not even the best part!" I exclaimed, getting excited again.

"What could be even better than all the agents wanting to record with you? You met the man of your dreams?" she laughed, wiping at her eyes.

"Sort of…" I grinned. "Kendall Schmidt was there, and I got his phone number! I got to talk with him one-on-one, and he gave me advice about where to record! He was REALLY cool, and…" my phone beeped, and I saw it was from Twitter. "Oh my gosh, he just tweeted me! He said he liked meeting me! Oh my gosh, he's SO cool!"

"All right, all right, calm down!" my mom laughed. "Maigen, take a deep breath. That's right, in… and out. That's cool that you got to meet a celebrity, especially one you've been wanting to meet. Are you going to record with his manager because you love him so much?" she teased.

"Uh, duh!" I laughed. "Well, I still have to decide. But Kendall said he had done a lot of research and he said that he's the best in the business. He also said if I can take crap, then Stephen would be good. We all know I can take crap."

"That's true." She yawned, stretched, and got up. "Well, you can call them tomorrow. It's getting late, so go to bed!" she kissed me on the head. "Good night."

"Good night." I followed her up the stairs and went to my room. My mind was racing, and I knew I wasn't going to be getting to sleep any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow okay so my very first chapter I forgot to put the disclaimer. At least it's on Chapter 2... Right? Aha. I don't own BTR. **

I checked the time before I got in bed, and it was 11:00. It seemed like forever later when I looked at the clock again, and I saw it was 2:00AM. Sighing, I grabbed my phone and went to Twitter. 'Met bigtimerush today, got to talk to heffrondrive! He's really cool!' it read.

About a minute later, I got a notification saying I had been mentioned in a Tweet. ' parkermaigen, good talk, Maigen. Good talk." It was from Kendall!

I didn't know where he was, or what time it was there, but he was still awake. I decided to call him. "Hello?" he sounded pretty awake when he answered the phone.

"Hey! I didn't expect you to be up! Where are you? What time is it?" I was talking quietly, but loud enough for him to hear me.

"Oh, we're on the plane. It's… I have no idea!" he laughed. "Hey, dude, where are we and what time is it?" after waiting for a moment he said, "We're just about to get back in California, and it's 11:00AM there."

"Oh, that's cool." I smiled, knowing he was still on California-time. "So, when you got discovered, did Stephen pay for you to come to California? Wait… you were already in California. Right."

"Yeah, you're right. But I'm sure the studio would pay for you to come to Cali. Anyway… Wait, if it's 11:00 in Cali, doesn't that mean it's like, 2:00AM in Michigan? What are you still doing up?" Kendall sounded confused.

"Um, I couldn't sleep." I admitted. "I finally decided to come record with Stephen, and then I got so nervous that now I'm wide awake." I yawned. "Well, maybe I'm starting to get a little tired…"

"Don't be nervous. Everybody will love you. I'll tell Stephen for you." His voice turned quiet. "We'll talk more in a few hours, okay? For now, just go to sleep. Good night, Maigen."

"Good morning, Kendall." His voice had been soothing, and my eyes suddenly felt heavy. I managed to hang up the phone, then I was out.

About five hours later at 7:30AM my time, my bed was shaking. "What the heck?" I asked drowsily. Looking around I realized it was my phone on my bed, and Kendall was calling me. "Hello?" I said with a yawn.

He laughed. "Well, good morning! Down here in Cali it's 4:00PM! Did I wake you up? Sorry if I did. Anyway. Stephen was wondering how long it would take you to pack up anything you want to take. There's a plane leaving tonight at 4:00 your time. Is that enough time for you?"

"Kendall, Kendall. Slow down. I can't get a word in to answer any of your questions!" I laughed. "I was just planning on packing a couple suitcases, so yes, I can get on a plane to Cali at 4:00 tonight. Is there anything I specifically need to bring besides my music?"

"Well, not specifically. Just bring whatever you'd want. Bring money for shopping so you can get some more clothes. When people start buying music you've recorded, you'll get more money to make your apartment more like a home, or whatever you want." He paused, like he was listening to someone. "Oh, I have to go record. See you soon!"

Before I could reply, there was silence on the other end of the phone. I looked at my phone and saw it had returned to the call log. "Yeah, see you soon." I said to myself.

"MOM!" I called down the stairs. "Will you come up here and help me pack? I have a plane to catch in eight hours, and I am NOT going to be late!" I announced.

My mom casually walked up the stairs and into my room. "Maigen, please stop shout – wait, what did you say?" she paused. "Eight hours? That's not enough time to plan a 'good-bye party' or anything! Why so soon?" she fretted.

"Um… I don't know. They want me to come as soon as possible? Anyway, packing won't take very long. I can only take a couple suitcases. I don't need or want a party. I could just get some friends together." I paused. "Ooh. My friends don't know anything about this, and I'm leaving in seven hours for the airport."

So, talking inbetween, we finally managed to get my stuff into a couple suitcases. "So, I guess I should call my friends." I sighed, hoping it wouldn't be as emotional as I thought it would be.

When all of my friends were called, everyone was coming at 2:00. First Katie showed up, then Ashley. Erica, Becca, Kayla, and Angie all came at the same time after them.

I explained to them what was happening and why I was moving to Cali. They were all happy, but the waterworks started with Becca. She was definitely the most sensitive one of the group; she could cry at the drop of a hat. "That's really great, but I'm going to miss you!" she announced.

Suddenly the room was silent, then I heard sniffling noises coming from my friends. "We're all going to miss you!" I heard Angie say, and the rest of my friends nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh, guys! I'm going to miss you all, too! But don't start crying…" I pleaded, already feeling tears prick at my eyes. "Or else I'm going to start crying!"

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I pulled it out. It was Kendall. "Hey guys, you want to hear Kendall Schmidt talk to me personally?" I asked with a grin.

"What?! No way! Yes!" they all said excitedly.

"Okay, okay!" I said, laughing. "But you guys are going to have to shut up if you're going to hear anything he says!"

That immediately shut them up, so I answered the phone. "Hey, Kendall! Can I put you on speaker? My friends are here."

"Yeah, go ahead!" I heard from the other line. After I had put it on speaker, he continued. "So, are you excited about coming tonight?"

"More than you know!" I said with a little laugh. I thought I was getting better at talking to him, but I still had about ten million butterflies in my stomach. "Guys, say hi to Kendall!" I said to my friends.

"HI KENDALL!" My friends all shouted, and I could just picture him pulling the phone away from his ear.

"Hi!" he replied with a laugh. Suddenly we heard a couple more voices over the line. Kendall continued, "By the way, did I tell you that I put you on speaker phone?"

**So this story might kind of suck so far, but I promise you, it gets better! PLEASE read and review! I'll love you forever and ever.**


End file.
